User talk:Imposter101
Give me some context. Who were you guys taklking about? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Any chance it was a joke? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Even so I can't really penalize him for something he said on chat. He's entitled to his opinions so long as he doesn't post them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Erm, you know, when I said I had lost all respect for you, I was only joking. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 01:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) What, am I not good enough to make it on your list for people who don't respect you. Thats it, I have lost all respect for you, put me on that list. Orkmarine 15:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Lol that's cute imposer, attacking T for leaving a message of thanks by leaving an extremely petty comment on his talk page. Teh irony. Sadness eclipses Happiness 00:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Counter Picking Saw this and immediately thought of how much your friend would appreciate it. '''KhalaelMy Talk 09:16, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Imp. I think I am going to be taking the Tribute to Fallen Members blog down. I understand that it's all in good fun, but it is deriving that fun from heckling people. I think that sometimes it's easy to forget that the people behind the User Names aren't a bunch of two dimensional characters from a TV show sometimes, and i don't feel like it's appropriate to use insults to publicly turn them in to entertainment, lacks of talent and maturity aside. Having said that I know that it was done simply for entertainment value, and I won't be deleting right away, so if you want to save the content of the blog somewhere then go ahead. I would suggest you're profile as giving our impressions of various users on our profiles is fairly common. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) contribute hai so can i contribute to this wiki? like make a page to my 101st cadian? if thats allowed here? i cant find any admins so i messaged youGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC)patton Symbol Request It's done. Told you it wouldn't take long. Rather than the skull-and-crossbones (which I tired only to realize it looked incredibly cheesy), I instead opted for a pair of arrows that I think represent the Brethren better. On one hand, the skull and crossed arrows still looks like a skull-and-crossbones, only less cheesy. On the other hand, the arrows both symbolize their connection to Chaos and seem to point in all directions, as if to say; "We're everywhere. Don't try and run." But those are just my artistic ramblings. Please complain or complement as you see fit. 40kfan (talk) 21:51, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Even if the QualityIssue is justified for Senshi no rentai weapons and armour, I'd like to see the reason and date added to the template too. Without reason it is just flaming and serves none. --Remos talk 13:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) My dear Imp, there is this article I think needs some look for I am not that sure if it is NCF or not. Just asking your oppinion about it, if you don't mind. --Remos talk 15:00, November 12, 2014 (UTC) You have been banned from chat for homophobia. This is your final warning before a Wikia-wide ban. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Get back on chat nigga I actually legit kicked you on accident Orkmarine 21:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Some ebin bazinga maymays right here. Seriously delete everything i ever contributed the last thing I want is to be on your wiki.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:39, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, just checking through categories and found that Syrath's Warriors cult of yours. One of them is OldWork, so all others should be too. --Remos talk 18:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Blame Thomaslove92, he made the infoboxes. I'll remove them though. They're really not. Thanks for the heads up. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Put a date on stub templates (and quality issue, obviously) next time pls. It just makes the eventual expiration and deletion process easier. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I've already told you this, but again, please put the day and month on stub templates next time. They're basically clones of the quality issue template, just with different text, and without a "reason" parameter, e.g. .. No, the admins just can't do this for you. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Should I also make one for the nice and NSFW daemonnetes? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) So what's up with The Faithful and their info box template being all wonky. Or wrong, whichever one you prefer.Ivan the II (talk) 03:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) How is The Faithful at fault for having "To many parameters" for their Infobox, and if you're the one who did the same with The Legion, then same question.Ivan the II (talk) 03:54, May 27, 2015 (UTC) So I don't know if you did it or not, but what's with The Legion missing parts?Ivan the II (talk) 17:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok then, thank you.Ivan the II (talk) 19:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I was planning to go through the q-issue/stub/ncf articles on monday (22.6.) as most of them were tagged on May 22nd. Could we make a plan and if you deal with the first 200, I'd do the last 200? In order to prevent any double-deleting problems if we'd do it at the same time. I believe you are up to the task anyway? --Remos talk 08:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Imposter, 40kfan is back and ready to write, he's interested in entering in his Bretheren of Thunder to Cain's Big Adventure. He only has 250 Marines and pretty much one Battle Barge, a small but powerful force. Therefore they won't want for screentime or slow down production much, and are likely to add a fun element. More importantly, this is 40kfans return, and I think it would help him grow as a member if he can work with us and any resentment you two have is dealt with via this fun creative process. Please lemme know if yay or nay but I cannot see his faction compromising the flow in any massive way due to their small size and the fact they have only one name character, the leader. Story wise their basically a second Star Wolves, likely to have a very easy to accomdate section that will be breif but storied, and then be kind of peppered all the way through. I can especially see their artlliery being useful in the seige of the Eldar captial city.T42 (talk) 04:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. --Remos talk 18:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) any other pages I need to fix? I don't want any more of my work deleted due to my mistakes. I do plan on rebuilding the page-correctly this time. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 01:21, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you modified this yesterday. There seems to be some problem with it, see Craftworld Nirmia. --Remos talk 07:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) The Lord blinded mine enemies when they brought me in this evil place. I come not with peace, but with a sword. This sword has served me through many an evil time.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 07:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Imp remember to leave a comment on an article's talk page detailing the canon issues when you mark it with the NCF template. I know most of the major reasons are usually covered by the Canon Policy, but newfriends often fail to find it, and it's common courtesy to explain what is wrong with an article when it is marked. After all they wouldn't have erred if they knew what they were doing wrong. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:30, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I am glad that the issue has been resolved. Be sure to let me know if it happens again. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I live in the American Gardens Building on West 81st Street on the 11th floor. My name is Patrick Bateman. I'm 27 years old. I believe in taking care of myself, and a balanced diet and a rigorous exercise routine. In the morning, if my face is a little puffy, I'll put on an ice pack while doing my stomach crunches. I can do a thousand now. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I've made some changes to the Skull Templars article. By the way, I'm allowed to state simply that the chapter's size is unknown, right?Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Death Templars NCF Tag Wiki Policies Hey Imposter101, Thanks for pointing out my error. I did forget to add the date. My oversight, I'll own up to it. As far as reading the guidelines, it does state in accordance to the Warhammer 40k fanon: Article Quality Policy, and I quote: These guidelines must be followed for an article to be retained upon the site. CRITICAL: Absolute Minimum *Categories *Content *Headings *HTML *Image usage *'Infoboxes' *Naming *Proofreading *Templates The Quality Issue template I used to point out the author's error states: "This template marks articles that would benefit from an increase in quality, be it a low adherence to canon, a lack of integrity and originality, or bad diction." In fact, the tag itself states: "Please read the rules! This article or section does not fully adhere to the Wiki's Quality Control policy. Reason:" It also states under the Warhammer 40K Fanon: Template Help under the Quality Issue section: "The ability for all users to use this template is currently under dispute. This template can be placed by admins and users given the heads up by admins on any article which does not comply with the Wiki's quality control policy." Not trying to rock the boat here, but please correct me if I'm wrong. In accordance to your own wiki guidelines, it appears I wasn't in error when I added this template to the article. Please clarify. Maybe I misunderstood. But being a Wiki Admin myself with over 57K contributions, I believe I understand how to both read wiki policies and guidelines and comply with them. Perhaps what's good for the goose. would be good for the gander, eh? Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) why arent you dead yet Orkmarine 07:30, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Brethren of Spite Artwork No problem. Sorry I jumped the gun. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 22:26, December 7, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azunar The page has been once again vandilized by the same newfriend as last time. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_critic1221 Happy banhammering.T42 (talk) 03:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC)